


Glühwein 热红酒

by TheSpiral



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, 原作向, 这个字数统计是怎么肥四我明明写了2000多字呀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiral/pseuds/TheSpiral
Summary: 在天台炸弹事件中与Reese一同死里逃生后，Finch会如何度过接下来的平安夜。（有轻微Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks暗示）





	Glühwein 热红酒

开启通讯的一瞬间，对面传来飞机在跑道上滑行的轰鸣。  
“欢迎回来，Mr. Reese。看来你已经安全抵达纽约了。”  
“是啊。我们的号码和她的女儿刚刚在纽伦堡拿到了新身份。对她们二人来说，应该是今年最好的圣诞礼物。”Reese的声音透着些许疲倦，在巨大的背景噪声里，Finch仍然捕捉到了对方话语间任务圆满完成的愉悦，他也不自觉地对着面前的显示器露出了微笑。  
为逍遥法外者送上制裁，为受害者送去正义，为走投无路者送去希望。  
这样看来，他们的工作的确和圣诞老人有相似之处呢。  
“我一会儿过去。你还在图书馆吗？”  
“说到这个……”Finch犹豫了一下，“今天就不必了。我们目前还没有新的号码，Moore女士的事情也得到了完美解决，所以，你的假期开始了。去放松一下，好好享受吧。”  
“哦？纽约的罪犯们被圣诞颂歌感化了么，喜事一桩啊。那你今晚有约么，Finch？”  
引擎噪声似乎变大了些，信号也断断续续，Finch拿不准对方的语气，应该只是随口一问。  
算是吧。他也随口一答。你呢，有什么计划？  
“很不巧，我的黑心老板一分钟前才宣布我不用在平安夜加班，在此之前我可是连续工作了一周，还千里迢迢跑去德国出差。大概他认为等我下了飞机，再开始规划今晚，也不算太迟。”Reese忍不住一通调侃。  
“我很遗憾，Mr. Reese，既然我们的工作性质如此，工作时间就由不得自己决定。总之，这一周来辛苦了。圣诞快乐。”  
你也是，圣诞快乐。回见。  
一如往常的简单道别后，通讯切断了。Finch把玩着手里系着缎带的的银灰色小盒子，心中因为内疚而有些不安。Reese刚从里克岛出狱，就被疯子前同事炸弹绑架，被成功解救后没两天又重新投入了解救号码的工作。对于自己的好员工玩笑大于真心的抱怨，他无法补偿对方已流逝的时间——那些本应用来选择约会地点、为姑娘挑选礼物的时间。能说出口的安慰词句，也显得像无力的辩白。他能做的，只有把今晚剩余的几小时完完整整地留给对方，供他支配。  
上一个号码的收尾工作，可以留到下次见面谈。这件小东西，也等到下次再给他吧。

从前的每个圣诞夜都是如何度过的，Finch已经不太记得清细节了。几十年颠沛流离，一切悲欢离合无论彼时多么浓重，现在都已和那些时刻里匆匆路过他生命中的人们一样，烟消云散，踪迹难寻。关于圣诞节最久远的回忆是在两岁那年，他打翻了冒着热气的果酱，满手满脸黏糊糊，坐在圣诞树下嚎啕大哭。母亲一边柔声安慰他一边为他擦干净脸，同时小心地检查有没有烫伤，父亲手忙脚乱地收拾着地毯上的残局。尽管这段回忆里母亲的五官与神情早就模糊了，母亲身后暖黄的灯光和窗外白雪覆盖的农场，却一直刻在了他的脑海深处，仿佛一张保管不善的蜡笔画，笔触线条磨损殆尽后，揉皱的纸面上只剩下晕开来的底色。  
好在这年代久远的底色是温暖的。偶尔回想起时，也可以为身处的寒冬带来一点温度。  
说是有约，其实最近这几年的每个平安夜，他的例行安排里也只有两件小事。其中一件今天下午已经完成了。远在苏丹的小村落的Will Ingram，设法找到了可以拨出国际长途的电话机，和往年一样，准时为Harold叔叔打来了问候的电话，这让Finch又惊又喜。对Finch而言，Will不仅是他至交好友的儿子，也是他还可以接触到的最后一个与他的过去有关联的人。即使并不是知情者，但Will的存在提醒着他，过往的那段疯狂岁月是真实的，所有的得到与失去都不是Harold Finch的黄粱一梦。  
华盛顿广场公园灯火通明，路人们行色匆匆。中央喷泉不久前被改造成了滑冰场，现在那里没有玩耍的小孩子，冰面上空荡荡的。Finch在冰场边长椅上的老位置坐下，侧身望向熟悉的方向。Bear跟着乖巧地在边上趴下来。黑夜里视野不如白天清楚，但他仍然准确地认出了那个亮着灯光的窗口。  
他就那样静静坐着，棕色外套无缝融入四周萧瑟的冬景，成了往来人群形成的模糊河流里的一块石头。天空中不知何时飘起了小雪，Bear站起来，抖掉头顶的几片雪花，水珠随着动作甩到了主人的裤腿上。  
房间里的灯熄灭了，片刻之后，Grace红发的身影出现在门口，左手抓着一个细长的包裹，包着闪闪发亮的金色包装纸，看上去是一瓶酒。她很快钻进了门口等着的计程车，消失不见了。  
圣诞快乐。Finch望着远去的车子，在心里默念。虽然没有看到正面，此刻她的脸上一定洋溢着幸福。  
这就是平安夜例行的第二件事情了。赴约结束。接下来的几小时要做什么，Finch还没有主意。  
一对年轻情侣从身边经过，男孩个子很高，留着浓密长卷发的女孩亲热地挽着情人的手臂，两人低声说着什么，走出没几步，女孩咯咯地笑了起来。男孩高大的身材和黑西装自然而然让他想起了Reese。John这家伙，也不知道现在和谁在一起，或许会是Ms. Morgan吧。他不得不承认这两个人表面上看起来挺配，尽管意识到这一点让他内心某处有些意味不明的不痛快。  
为什么要不快呢？他也不是独自一人过节，今年的他有这个最可靠的伙伴陪着。Finch摸了摸Bear的脑袋，费劲地从长椅上起身，久坐使他本就不灵活的腿脚更加僵硬。还没牵起拴绳，Bear突然汪的一声，先他一步窜了出去。  
“Bear！”  
拴绳在薄雪上拖出长长的痕迹，Finch抬头，不远处映入眼帘的身影正是刚才浮现在他脑海的人。Reese站在大树下，身旁的树上缀满了一串串暖黄色小圆灯，周身仿佛笼罩了全世界的光。Bear冲到他脚边，疯狂地蹦跳打转，他弯腰拾起拴绳向Finch走来，一转眼便到了跟前。  
你怎么知道我在这儿？  
我猜到你可能会在这儿。  
两个人几乎同时开口。轻易被看穿心思，Finch有些窘迫地移开目光，余光里看到Reese毫不掩饰的满意神情。这个下雪天也不扣好衬衫扣子的人，明明耳朵都冻得发红，却笑得满面春风一般。  
“要去喝点什么吗？坐了这么久，应该挺冷的。”Reese举起手里的纸袋，里面是一个胖乎乎的酒瓶。“今天现煮的香料热红酒，加了一点朗姆，正宗南德风味。只是得重新加热才会好喝哦。”  
Finch点点头。“那我们回去吧。正好。”我也有东西要给你。  
“正好什么？”  
Finch掏出手机，顾左右而言他。“没什么。我订点吃的，一会儿送过去。”  
Reese也懒得追问。谁让他的老板是个注重隐私的人呢。虽说，在他面前好像也没有太多隐私可言了。  
他牵起Bear跟了上去。他知道要去哪里。方向只能是一个，就是那个可以让二人都用上“回”这个温柔字眼的，他们所归属的唯一的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> Glühwein就是老李千里迢迢拿回来的那瓶东西啦。这是德国的一种圣诞节特色饮品，经常由红酒添加肉桂、水果、糖和其他各种香料煮成，也可以加朗姆之类的shots来提高酒精含量。寒风呼啸的圣诞市场上，一杯热气腾腾的香甜的Glühwein下肚，从头到脚仿佛被幸福包裹。
> 
> wiki上“香料酒”这个中文翻译似乎有点奇怪。如果直译成英文是glowing-wine，发光的酒，倒是很有趣呢。
> 
> 第一次试着用ao3存文，打tag还是些许的头痛……看到这里的有缘人欢迎来lof找我玩噻！lof: n48-3am.lofter.com


End file.
